


Happy

by Lucy410



Series: Primeval [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: Becker finds time to be with Connor





	Happy

“Well that ended well.” Connor’s tone is replete with sarcasm but there’s an edge to it that tells me that he’s actually in a lot more pain than he’s letting on.

“You should see a doctor.” I’ve already tried to get him to see the ARC’s medical team about fifty times since we got back but he won’t. One more time won’t hurt.

“I’m fine.” Connor adjusts his position next to me as he speaks and he doesn’t even try to hide his gasp of pain.

I wrap my arm around his shoulders as gently as I can and then I take the hand closest to me, for once Connor has taken off his ubiquitous fingerless gloves and so I press a kiss onto the palm of his hand. He’s incredibly ticklish but he doesn’t pull away. Just gives me a look as though I’ve surprised him.

It’s at that point that I want to tell him how I really feel but I don’t. Connor is a complicated genius and I don’t understand half the thoughts he has. The last thing I want to do is frighten him away. He has a tendency to over-analyse every situation and I don’t want him to do the same to us. Simple is best.

And so I kiss him. His lips are so soft and his mouth opens invitingly. But I hold back, we’re still in the ARC after all. Nobody here knows about our relationship and I know Connor wants to keep it that way. For now I’m happy with that.

The kiss ends. I open my eyes and see that Connor is frowning.

“Conn?”

“Danny thinks I’m a coward.”

He won’t meet my eyes and I feel sudden anger rise within me at whoever it was that first made him doubt himself.

“He doesn’t.”

“I was so scared,” now he looks at me.

“Being scared doesn’t make you a coward. I was scared too.”

“But you’re..”

“Human?” I suggest, smiling at him.

“Becker.” He says a little lamely. “You’re Becker.”

That makes me laugh and after a moment’s hesitation Connor laughs too.

Finally I can feel him starting to relax and so I kiss him again. His response is more passionate than it was before and I can feel my body answering in kind.

Again I remind myself that we’re in the ARC and I pull myself under control.

It’s then that I hear a faint noise. It’s the sound of leather scraping against concrete and automatically my hand reaches for my sidearm. I know what’s at stake, Lester has drilled it into me, and so when I’m in the ARC I’m always armed, always ready for the next threat. There shouldn’t be anyone else here and I’m about to say something to Connor when I see who it is.

Danny. The man is almost as vigilant as I am and when he sees me, my arm around Connor, he smiles and winks and then disappears as silently as he came.

 

Later, when Connor has finally agreed to let someone look at his injuries, I go looking for Danny. He’s talking to Jenny but when he sees me he excuses himself.

“Becker.”

The man’s still not entirely sure about his status here and I use that to my advantage.

“What were you doing in the service duct?”

Danny smiles at me. “Not what you were doing in the service duct that’s for sure.” He pauses but I’m too well trained to feel that I need to fill the silence. “How long have you and Connor been together?”

“Not long.” My eyes are fixed on Danny’s face but I can’t see any signs of disgust or censure there.

“You make a cute couple.”

“We’re keeping it quiet. Don’t..”

“Tell anyone.” Danny finishes my sentence. “Don’t worry mate, your secret’s safe with me.”

He winks at me and strides away, whistling happily. On reflection I would whistle too but I’m Captain Becker and I have an image to maintain but I can’t help but smile with happiness when I think of Connor.


End file.
